Catching Fire
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: My little brother, Meeka was leaned against the wall where the door was once too, blood gushing down his face from the open wound in his head, the door was down on the ground, broken down. We were in the Hunger Games with these kids from a apparent magical world. Though they could do no magic, so we didn't really believe them, nevertheless they were our Alleys.


_Catching Fire_

My little brother, Meeka was leaned against the wall where the door was once too, blood gushing down his face from the open wound in his head, the door was down on the ground, broken down. We were in the Hunger Games with these kids from a apparent magical world. Though they could do no magic, so we didn't really believe them, nevertheless they were our Alleys. The youngest one, Lily was Meeka's age, twelve then there were her two older brothers, James and Albus who were 16 and 14.

Lily was standing next to me, her hand on my shoulder as to support me, she was silent, and so were her usually noicey brothers. All of us lost for words.

"It was a… Career." Meeka said, breathing heavy as he had his hand up to his wound. Lily and I ran over to him, I made him lay down into my lap and Lily took his hand. I was looking through the book Meeka made out of Sugar cane for a remedy when Meeka's voice brought me back to reality.

"Will you… Sing to… Me? Like… Mum did when…" I knew what he wanted to say, _'like mum did when Rue died in the 74th Hunger Games'._ I refused to think there wasn't something in this book that could help him, that could help me heal his cut. I'm not like my Aunt and namesake Primrose was, I'm not, in any sense a healer.

I put my finger to his lips, "Shh, Meek, don't speak, you need your energy. You're not going to die!"

Meeka rolled his eyes, "I can... barely… breathe… Rose…"

I'm freely crying now, the pages of the book are blurring, Lily takes it out of my arms, I look at her and she shakes her head, I can almost hear her say, "He isn't going to make it, Rosie."

I nodded, as much as I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't deny my brother his last wish, so I start singing a song my mother taught us, turns out her talent was song writing, and she wrote a song for my dad a few years after their second Hunger Games. It was a love song, so I changed some of the lyrics around to make it not sound so weird.

_Coming in from the ashes  
I will rise above  
And I will stay, alive, for you_

_I can't sleep, without your arms around me  
The world we knew was dark until you found me_

_Catching fire  
Rising higher  
I feel the flames  
write your name into my heart_

Meeka cleared his throat and sang the next part:

_And after everything we've been through  
Enough to feel like I am loosing you  
But I still love you_

_I can't sleep, without your arms around me  
The world we knew was cold before you found me_

I hugged him tight as I sung:

_Catching Fire  
Rising higher  
I feel the flames  
Write your name into my heart  
I'll keep you save here  
Away from your fears  
we'll ignite, sparks will fly as we burn so bright_

_Catching Fire_

Meeka squeezed my hand and sung the next part:

_And I know, I know, that it's always been you  
I know, I had my eyes on you all along_

Tears are falling down my cheeks, hard as I sing the rest of the song:

_Catching fire  
Rising higher  
I feel the flames, write your name into my heart  
I'll keep you save here  
Away from your fears  
We'll ignite, sparks will fly while we burn bright_

_Catching fire_

_Coming in from the ashes  
I will rise above  
and I will, stay, alive, for you_

"Promise?" his voice is barely audible now, and before I can reply he's gone. I take a deep breath and try to push my tears away; I have to do this for him. I have to win the hunger games.

"I promise Meeka, I love you," I said to his lifeless body, tears are falling though my eyes once again as I kiss his cheek and close his eyes. I feel Lily's arms wrap around me and we stay like that for a few minutes, just looking at Meeka, silently crying in each other's arms. Albus and James are crying too, even though I know they would deny it if we said anything. But neither of us say anything, were just frozen in time.

Lily picked up a flower a few feet away and laid it on Meeka's chest. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and started walking away, far enough so the gamemakers could take Meeka's body, but not far enough away that she couldn't see. Albus and James both patted him awkwardly on the shoulder muttering a quick and awkward goodbye and joined their sister. they motioned for me to join them but I still refused to move, it was like I was stuck to that one spot, refusing to believe that my little brother was_ really_ gone.

Lily walked over to me, her stick in her hand, I didn't even realize she took out her inventory, and wrote, "Come on Rosie, he's really gone," and extended her hand to me. I read the words a few times before they made me realize it, Meeka was really gone. He wasn't coming back. No matter if I didn't move for twenty years, he wouldn't move again, he wouldn't breathe again, he was gone, forever. I took Lily's hand and we walked away, I looked back a few times, watched as the gamemakers took him away with the big claw, but I kept moving forward. Meeka wasn't the only kid that was relying on me, Lily is relying on me as well, and she's just as vulnerable as Meeka was. Her brothers barely knew how to fight, so they were no help to her. The four of us trail off towards the Ocean, clearly thinking about going back to the Mushroom Forest.

**Written For The Crossover BC; 16. Magic**

**I don't own Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, or The Song. The Song is by a great band called Double Or Nothing. Check them out on Youtube. **


End file.
